Felidae (film)
Felidae is a 1994 German animated mystery directed by Michael Schaack, written by Martin Kluger, Stefaan Schieder and Akif Pirinçci based on the novel Felidae, produced by Trickompany,1 and starring Ulrich Tukur, Mario Adorf and Klaus Maria Brandauer. The famed nightmare sequence was directed, designed, and animated by Hayo Freitag. The story centers around domestic house cat Francis and the grisly feline murders taking place in his new neighborhood. A cat named Francis moves with his owner to a new neighborhood, and no sooner has he set paw into his new home than he is greeted by the slain body of another cat. Local street cat Bluebeard is convinced that this, and the other three recent killings, must have been committed by a "can-opener" - cat slang for a human. Francis disagrees, and as he finds out more about the victims, he is sure that not only is the murderer a cat, but that the killings are all connected by one common factor - each of the victims was sexually aroused at the time of death. He is aided in his investigations by fierce, gluttonous Bluebeard, blind but wise Felicity, and the computer-using cat Pascal. His sleep is haunted by terrifying and vivid nightmares, which offer insight into the mind of the murderer. Francis soon runs afoul of the local bully Kong and the suicidal Claudandus Sect, and he discovers that his new home was once the site of a laboratory owned by Doctor Preterius. Preterius, in his search to create a bonding glue that would heal any flesh wound, performed painful and deadly experiments on countless cats, including the legendary Claudandus. After Preterius's death, the lab became a meeting site for the Claudandus Sect, who believe that Claudandus was imbued with powers that could help the cat species evolve into something greater. It is eventually revealed that Pascal is actually the murderous Claudandus, and is responsible for the murders. Using his owner's computer to keep a listing of every cat in the city, Claudandus is systematically killing the cats he deems unworthy of breeding with his 'new breed.' Discovering this, Francis successfully deletes the information on the listed murders and Claudandus destroys the screen, causing an electrical fire. Francis kills Claudandus by slicing his chest open. Francis escapes the fire with the injured Bluebeard and resumes his normal life while pursuing a relationship with Nhozemphtekh, one of the "new" cats bred by Claudandus. He also muses that, perhaps, things would be better if mankind acted more like Felidae. List of characters____________________________________________________________________________ Francis a dectective cat and the main protagonist of the film. Bluebeard a Manx who is Francis's friend who loves to be a glutton and the deurtagonist. Claudandus an old maytr cat murderer and the main antagonist of the film. A long time ago Claudandus was considered to be a mascot by Preterius's subjects. After having to many experiments, Claudandus killed Preterius and reached the status among the cats. While Joker founded a religous group of cats to worship the Egytian mayrt cat Claudandus. Claudandus kept on the idenity of himself Pascal, and kept on a breeding program to create a project called Felidae. Claudandus killed many felines to prevent matings that could have alter the project. Joker, the leader of the Claudandus sect and the tertiary antagonist. Joker allows Claudandus to kill him in order to protect the secret of the sect. Kong a mean bullying Colorpoint and the secondary antagonist of the film. Kong was taunting Francis and Bluebeard on their journey to find the killer. Kong appears three times of the film. Kong has henchmen named Herman and Hermann. Kong and his minons chased Francis out of the house and Francis escaped from them. Francis found the dead body of the feline who is Solitare who is Kong's wife. Kong got repelled by Francis. Kong was seen at the meeting accusing Francis for missing his TV show. Category:english-language films